


The Dangers of Love

by Love_is_reckless



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_reckless/pseuds/Love_is_reckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night fling with a boy in her class Katniss Everdeen finds herself pregnant, to make things worse she volunteers to enter The Hunger Games in her little sisters place. Now she has a team of careers thirst for her blood and her baby's dad is more than willing to helping them.<br/>When it comes down to the final minutes will Peeta chose to save himself or the one he loves? <br/>Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Hunger Games fanfic so please be nice. this is a rewrite of the Hunger Games move, at first there wont be many changes but latter on there will ever notable ones.

and just a heads up my spelling and grammar suck so much but I'm working on fixing that.

so enough of my babbling on with the story

The capital

"I think it's our tradition it comes out of a particularly painful part of our history" said Seneca Crane, a tall man, he had short black hair and a cynical beard that made him look like something out of a superhero movie

"Yes, yes" agreed Ceasar Flickerman, him long greasy blue hair was pulled back in his trademark piggy tail

"but it's been the way we've been able to heal, at first it was a reminder of the rebellion, it was a price the districts had to pay, but I think it has grown from that, I think it's, uh, something that knits us all together" the crowd clapped an cheered

"This is your third year as Game maker" Seneca nodded "what defines your personal signature?" Ceaser asked, Seneca breathed in deep

 

District 12

"No! No!" screamed Primrose Everdeen

"Shhh, Shhh, it's ok, it's ok you were just dreaming, you were dreaming" soothed her older sister Katniss

"It was me" Prim squeaked explaining her nightmare burring her face into her sisters' chest

"I know, I know. But it's not. It's your first year, Prim. Your name's only been in there once, they're not going to pick you" she ran her hand over Prims' dirty blond hair "Shhh, try to go to sleep" she whispered

"I can't" Prim cried

"Just try, just try" Prim leaned up and whispered in her sister ear, Katniss smiled sadly and nodded, Prim laid back down in her bed and got comfortable Katniss wiped a strand of hair that had fallen on the young girls face

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow" Katniss sung "a bed of grass, a soft green pillow" Prim joined in singing almost as beautifully as her sister "you remember that song? Ok, you finish it. I gotta go"

"Where?" asked prim, her giant brown eyes burred into her sister

"I just gotta go, but I'll be back" she told her sister "I love you" she kissed her on the forehead, Katniss stood in the door frame and watched her sister for a few minutes, absent mindedly her hand went to her stomach at the slight touch of its mother the baby started kicking softly, she chuckled, as much as she hated the thought of bringing a child into this horrible world she couldn't help but feel connected with the child growing inside of her, Katniss hurried down the stairs of their house she grabbed he long tan coat of a hook by the door, Prims cat buttercup growled and hissed evilly at her

"I'll still cook you" she told the cat, it replied with another unfriendly hiss

Katniss ran down the main road that went through the seam, the poorest part of district twelve where she lived, every turn she took the poverty that engulfed her district was painfully obvious, women scrubbing cloths that were nearly falling apart, men marched by heading to the coal mines where most people work. She reached the district boundary, climbed in between the bottom two wires of the fence and run into the forest that surrounded the district she collected her bow and arrows that she had hidden in between the splits of trees, silently Katniss wandered through the forest, bow loaded waiting until she found something worthwhile to shot, finally a deer pocked its head out from behind a tree and wiggled its nose she rose her bow ready to shoot just before she managed to take the shot the deer pranced off, she picked up a hand full of brown autumn leaves and crumbled them watching the way they blew in the breeze she sped along in pursuit of the deer. grabbing a stone from the forest floor Katniss placed it in her arrow and shot it as close to the deer as she could hoping to scare it, it raced across a few feet and stop dead in full view of Katniss' arrow, she raised her bow and arrow ready to take the shot

"What are you going to do with that when you kill it?" asked a deep male voice from behind her, the sudden sound frighted the deer and it raced as far away from Katniss as possible

"Dam you Gale!" she yelled at the boy, he had a giant smirk on his face "it's not funny"

"What are you gonna do with a 100-pound deer, Catnip?" gale asked, he was tall and solid built with short brown hair and deep chocolate eyes "its reaping day. The place is crawling with peacekeepers" he grabbed a bow out of her holder

"I was gonna sell it to some peacekeepers" she said snatching it back off him

"Of course you were"

"Oh like you don't sell to peacekeepers" she said crankily

"No. Not today" he defended

"it was the first deer I've seen in a year, now I have nothing" Gale noticed how upset this had made her and decided to cheer her up he lent down and picked up a stone he hurled it into the air with all his might a cluster of little birds flew into the sky she lifted her still load bow into the air she released the arrow and managed to shoot down a bird, a giant smile enveloped her face seeing Katniss smiling made Gale smile as well they both started chuckling. The leaves started to rustle around them then a loud rumbled came from the sky they looked up just as a giant spaceship flew over head, Gale grabbed Katniss by the waist and pulled her out of the ships view they crouched down between some bushes and watched the ship fly over.

 

Effie Trinket was what you would call a typical capital lady, her out fits usually consisted of big wigs and wild make up, today being the reaping was no different, she was wearing a tight purple shirt and shirt purple high heels 2 inches high white stockings and a curly pink Maria Antoinette style wig, her lips were the same purple as her outfit but only covered half of her lips.

Even with the horrible and grizzly job she was about to do a cheesy grin played on her lips, she peered around the town square to make sure everything was on schedule, being on time and having good manners were the two most important thing to Effie, men in white jump suits were hanging light and hosing down the dirty gray steps of the justice building, a large red banner with a golden hawk, the sign of the capital, was hung above the entrance of the justice building.

 

Gale and Katniss had gone to a meadow that sat on top of a hill this time of year it was beautiful small groups of flowers sprouted everywhere

"What if they did? Just one year. What if everyone just stopped watching?"

"They won't Gale"

"Yeah but what if they did? What if we did?" Gale pushed

"Won't happen" Katniss said sounding so sure of herself

"Root for your favorites, cry when they get killed, its sick." A look of disgust crossed his face

"Gale" Katniss started to get worried the way he was talking could get him in some serious trouble

"If on-one watches, then they don't have a game, it's as simple as that." He noticed the look on Katniss' face "what"

"Nothing" she shook her head

"Fine laugh at me" he said turning away

"I'm not laughing at you" she smiled, seeing her smile made him smile something about the way her face lights up when she smiles made him feel weird and gooey inside

"We could do it, you know, take off, live in the woods. It's what we do anyway"

"They'd catch us"

"Maybe not"

"Cut out our tongue or worse. We wouldn't make it five miles" 

she told him

"No I'd get five miles, I'd go that way" he pointed south, all you could see was miles and miles of greenery

Katniss chuckled "I have Prim and you have your brothers" she told him

"They can come too"

"Prim in the woods?" a bemused look crossed her face

"Well, maybe not" Gale laughed

"I never wanted kids" Katniss told him, Gale looked at her and sighed

"Have you spoken to him yet" he asked, just by the tone in his voice it was obvious who he was talking about

"No. I don't see the point in telling him, he is just going to reject me"

"No, he won't, as much as i hate him right now i know that he is a good guy that wouldn't turn his back on his family"

"Sure, like you didn't flip out when I told you" he laughed

"Fine, point taken, you know I think I might have kids if I didn't live here" he said

"But you do live here" she reminded him, a sour tone still in her voice

"I know, but if I didn't" Katniss looked at him, she had never noticed how sweet he was, no matter what stupid immature thing she does, he still sticks by her 100%, Gale noticed her checking him out and felt suddenly self-conscious "oh, I forgot" he said trying to draw her attention away, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small bread roll 

"Oh my god!" Katniss gasped "is this real?" 

"Yeah, it better be, it cost my a squirrel" Gale laughed, Katniss tore the bread in half and smelt it deeply, she sighed and passed him one half 

"Happy Hunger Games" Gale said 

"And may the odds be ever in you favor" Katniss finished in a fake British accent, she took a bite of the breaks "how many times is your name in today?" she asked him 

"Forty-two" he told her, her face dropped and her stomach twisted into a giant knot "yeah, I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor" Katniss sat staring at the grass,Gale, her best friend, the only one that's ever been there for her through thick and thin was probably going to be sent to his death in a matter of weeks, a single tear trickled down her cheek Gale noticed and wide it off, he stared into her eyes, and without think he kissed her, he pulled back and watched her waiting for her response she smiled and hugged him too afraid to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

After saying good bye to Gale, Katniss decided to go visit her friends at the hob, a black market in the outskirts of town there no-one cared who you were or where you came from, everyone was welcome.

“Hey Madge, you got any string?” Katniss asked Madge an old plump woman that sold almost anything

“I sure do, what are you willing to trade me for some” typical Madge straight to business, Katniss pulled a small handkerchief full of wild berries out of her pocket, “thank you girl” Madge grabbed them from her and placed a blue ball of string in her hand, Katniss peered over at a small metal box of buttons and pins that lay on table next to her, a shiny gold pin caught her eye

“What’s this?” Katniss asked unable to remove her eyes from the beautiful pin, a bird with a long skinny beak sat in the centre of a circle hold what looked like an arrow in its mouth

“That’s a Mockingjay” Madge told her

“How much?” Katniss asked; back when he was alive Katniss’ father love the birds, the way they sung and the beauty they held

“You keep it, it’s yours” Madge told her, a small sad smile crossed her face

“Thank you” Katniss could see a look of pain in the old women’s eyes

Everywhere Katniss looked on her walk home she found mothers dressing their children in their Sunday best, giving their children one last hug as tears streamed down their faces

 

“Mom” Prim whispered standing in front of her mother waiting criticism, her mom turned to face her, her mother’s sad and worn face seemed to brighten up at the sight of her youngest daughter

“Oh, look at you!” Katniss exclaimed rushing up to Prim, their mother suddenly turned sour “you look beautiful, but you better tuck in that tail little duck” Katniss tucked the back of Prims’ white shirt into her dark blue flower print skirt

“I lay something out for you too” the girl’s mother told Katniss,

“Ok” Katniss said looking sad, even though prim was young she could tell something had happened between her mother and sister she just couldn’t work out what, one day Katniss was complaining she didn’t feel well, so their mom had examined her, she heard her mother yelling and Katniss crying, when Prim came in to ask what was wrong her mother said it didn’t matter sent her over to Gales’ to play with posy, now every time their mother and Katniss in the same room together they avoid eye contact or turn their backs to each other

Katniss went to the small room that was used for their washing and laundry, she scrubbed hard at her arms, feet and legs, carefully she wiped a cloth over her bump it wasn’t big enough to be causing stars on taunts from her class mates they just thought she was letting herself go, being only 16 and being strong built she wasn’t showing even though she was due in 4 weeks, she sighed in four weeks she was going to be a mother. She looks almost black because of all the dirt, but after the vigorous cleaning she was back to her normal olive colour. She walked into the small bedroom she shared with Prim and found an ugly light blue dress laying on her bed the look of disgust on her face was obvious. Her mother called here down to the kitchen, and with a grumble she came down to face her mother

“Turn around” her mother told her, she turned her back to her mother and winced as she began to play with her hair, she twisted little braids than pinned them all together on top of her head like a crown “now you look beautiful too” she told Katniss

“Wish I looked like you” Prim grumbled 

“Oh, no. I wish I looked like you, little duck” Katniss told her coming to sit next to her

A train like whistle blared in the distance, suddenly Katniss started to feel sick and she was pretty sure the rest of her family felt like that

“Hey. Wanna see what I got you today?” she asked prim hoping to take her mind off what lies ahead, Prim nodded, Katniss pulled out the pin and handed it to Prim “it’s a Mockingjay pin to protect you. And as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you, ok I promise” the whistle sounded again, Katniss hugged Prim tightly.

 

Everyone was gathering in front of the justice building children lined up in front of tables waiting for their turn to be signed in. Katniss held onto Prims hand as tight as she could without hurting her. Prim let out a loud gasp and freezes, she begins to hyperventilate, Katniss pulled her aside

“Shhh, shhh” Katniss said rubbing her face “Prim, it’s ok. It’s ok. Shhh. Ok, it’s time to sign in now. There gonna prick your finger, take a bit of blood”

“You didn’t say” Prim said panicking

“I know. It doesn’t hurt much, just a little, ok? Go sit with the little kids. I’ll come find you after, ok?” Prim nodded and joined the line again

“Next” Prim approached the table where a lady in a white jumpsuit grabbed her hand and pricked it drawing blood, Prim winced in pain the lady pushed her now bleeding finger onto a piece of paper scanning it with a small silver device, it beeped and the words Primrose Everdeen 12y/o appeared in green “go ahead” the lady told her, Katniss watched as her sister sulked off to join a group of small children that had group formed on the right of the square

“next” a lady called, Katniss walked up the same procedure was repeated, the whole time Katniss didn’t take her eyes off her little sister, she was ushered to the back of the large group of all girls, the knot she had felt earlier with Gale had returned except this time it was because she was scared, she was scared that even though the chance Prim might get picked as tribute was tiny, she still may lose her or Gale, a peacekeeper walked over to the doors of the justice building and pulled them open, three very official looking people walked out onto the stage and sat down on the chair that had been laid out for them

Katniss looked over to the boys section of the square and managed to catch sight of Gale

“Ok” he mouths, she nodes and turns to face the stage

Effie walked out and tapped the microphone twice to make sure it was working “welcome! Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds be ever in your favour” she says way to chipper Now, before we begin, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the capital.” She waves her hand towards the giant screen that had been mounted on a wall.

Dramatic music starts to play, Katniss turns to face gale again they had both seen this so many time it became boring “War, terrible war” Gale mouths Katniss laughed silently

(A/N I’m not going to write this up cause it would too hard but i will put it on the side) 

The film ended and Effie looked up to the crowd with a big smile on her face “I just love that!” she exclaimed “now the time has come for us to select one courage’s’ young man and women for the honour of representing district twelve in the 74th annual hunger games.” A large purple smile burst across her near white face “as usual, ladies first” she walked over to a large see threw fishbowl to her left that was full of little bits of paper, her land lingered above paper hovering for a second she dipped her hand in and pulled out a piece that would seal someone’s terrible fate, she walked back over to the microphone and unfolded it, she cleared her throat softly and froze “Primrose Everdeen” Prim froze her mouth went dry all around her people stared, “where are you dear? Come on up. Well come on up!” Effie asked looking around Prim walked out from the middle of the crowed, tucking in her shirt as she went; her mother wore her usual stone cold expression not a single look of fear in her eye

“Prim! Prim!” Katniss said rushing into the ale two peacekeepers grabbed her “I volunteer! I volunteer!” she screamed push the peacekeepers away “I volunteer as tribute.” Her mother’s cold expression falter and you could almost see pain cross her face

“Uh... I do believe we have a volunteer” Effie stumbled

“You need to get out of here” Katniss said kneeling down to hug Prim

“No!”

“Go find mom, Prim go find mom right now; I’m so sorry” she tried to hold back tears

“No! No!”

“Prim leave”

“No!” gale jumped out of line and picket up Prim “No! No!” Prim continued to scream

“A dramatic turn of events here in districts twelve.” Effie said as Katniss marched up to the stage surrounded by peacekeepers “yes, well, district twelves very first volunteer. Bring her up, come on, dear.” Katniss walked up to Effie her head elsewhere “what’s your name” Effie asked holding the microphone to Katniss

“Katniss Everdeen” she replied in a near inaudible voice

“Well, I’ll bet my hat that was you sister, wasn’t it?”

“Yes”

“let’s have a hand for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen” Effie began clapping, the crowd pressed three fingers to their lips and raised them into the air, a sign of respect and admiration in the district, “and now for the boys” Effie walked over to an opposite bowl instead of dragging out this selection she dives her hand straight in and pulls out a name “Peeta Mellark” Katniss’ hand flew to her stomach and she felt the baby stir, surly she heard wrong

“Not Peeta” she whispered inaudibly

Out in the crowed Peeta Mellarks’ heart stopped he walked up to the stage and tried as hard as he could to avoid looking at Katniss

“Here we are, our tributes from district twelve, well, go on, you two shake hands” Effie stepped out of their way

~flash back~

Peeta sat awkwardly on Katniss’ bed waiting for her to come back up stairs with the supplies they needed for their project

In class their teacher had the class pair up and doing a project on a district of their choose, Peeta and Katniss had somehow got paired up, they both had a crush on each other but were too afraid to admit it.

Katniss came pounding up the stairs her arms full of books on the various districts she had borrowed for the school library

“Ok so we have twelve districts to choose from-“

“Twelve? I think you mean eleven, we can’t do here” Peeta told her

“No twelve, they never said we couldn’t do district thirteen” a devilish glint filled her eyes

“yes, but I think it would be safe to do a different district, how about three they handle technology it could be interesting” Peeta knew how bad it could be to bring up district thirteen in front of their class

“Uh fine” Katniss grumbled, Peeta laughed “what’s so funny?” she asked

“do you know how cute you are when you’re angry” Peeta said before he could stop himself, they sat there in silence for a few minutes staring at one another, Peeta was afraid that she was going to yell at him or worse laugh, Katniss was debating over whether or not he was telling the truth or was just joking; a book fell off the bed and they both jumped for it and bumped their heads their lips brushed slightly sending shivers down their spines, he lent in deepening the kiss

~end of flashback~

They stiffly shook hands she tried not to let the pain and anger she felt towards him show, but he knew it was there, he didn’t blame her for hating him.

“Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.” Effie said finishing off the reaping, she like almost everyone else was totally oblivious of the tension that surrounded her, she grabbed the two teens by the shoulders and ushered them into the justice building.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss stood by a window tapping her fingers, thinking back about everything Peeta had put her threw, when she first met him she thought he was a gentile men but god was she wrong. The door behind her opened and made her jump.

“You have three minutes” a man to her, she spun around prim walked up to her sister with tears in her eyes, their mother hung back and watched the two girls Katniss hugged Prim tightly

“It’s ok. Shhh” Katniss said kneeling down so they were eye to eye “Prim, it’s ok. Shhh. Prim we don’t have much time, Prim listen. Your gonna be ok. Don’t take any extra food from them. It isn't worth putting your name in more times, ok? Listen Prim, game will bring you game, you can sell cheese from your goat.”

“Just try to win. Maybe you can” Prim cried

“Of course. Maybe I can, I am smart, you know”

“You can hunt”

“Exactly” they stared at each other still in shock from what happened, Prim looked down,

“To protect you” she said handing Katniss the Mockingjay pin

“Thank you” she kissed her sister on the head and hugged her one last time, she pulled away and looked up at her mother who hadn’t said a word the entire time, she stood up and walked over to her, Prim watched them expecting a fight “you can’t tune out again.” Katniss told her mother

“I won’t”

“No, you can’t, not like when dad died. I won’t be there anymore. You’re all she has. No matter what you feel, you have to be there for her. Do you understand?” her mother nodded, tears glistened in her eyes “don’t cry” Katniss pulled her into a tight embrace the first time since everything that went down last year “don’t cry. Don’t, don’t.”

The door opens again “it’s time” the peacekeeper said, Prim grabbed her sister again

“Prim, it’s ok. It’s ok, prim” Katniss said as her sister screamed and yelled “I promise Prim!” the door slammed shut. After a minute of silence she walked over to it and opened it peering out of the crack, she closed it again and step back as Gale came pounding in, they hugged “I’m fine” she told him

“Yeah, I know” he said choking back tears

“I am” she reassured him, he pulled back and stared into her eyes

“Listen to me. You’re stronger than they are.”

“No I’m not” she said weakly

“You are, look at everything you've been through with your dad and that baker” he spat the last word

“That’s not going to help me in the arena”

“Get to bow, that will help”

“They may not have...”

“They will if you show them how good you are.” Gale interrupted “they just want a good show. That’s all they want. If they don’t have a bow than you make one, ok? You know how to hunt”

“Animals” she told him

“It’s no different, Katniss”

“There are 24 of us, Gale. Only one comes out.”

“Yeah. And its gonna be you” he stared deep into her eyes, the peacekeeper came in and told them there time was up

“Take care of them, Gale. Whatever you do, don’t let them starve.”

“Let’s go” the peacekeeper grabbed Gales are and pulled him to the door

“I’ll see you soon, ok?” with that he was yanked out the door, with everything he was unable to say, the one thing that he regretted most not saying “I love you Katniss” he breathed turning to walk back to his house.


End file.
